A tablet computer is a personal computer, operated by touchscreen, the user's finger may function as the mouse and cursor, removing the need for a separate mouse. An onscreen, virtual keyboard may be displayed on the display. Convertible notebook computers have an integrated keyboard that can be hidden by a swivel joint or slide joint, exposing only the screen for touch operation. Hybrid computers have a detachable keyboard so that the touch screen can be used as a stand-alone tablet.